Kemenangan Terbesar
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Cerita iseng aja tentang persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke. Minor SasuSaku. .


Fanfic Naruto keempatku. Naruto-Sasuke friendship. Slight SasuSaku. Ah, gak tau kenapa aku selalu ngerasa payah kalo nulis FF Naruto... (sigh). Sory for OOCness...

Disclaimer : You know who...

* * *

**KEMENANGAN TERBESAR**

Hari ini aku melihat wajah sahabatku begitu cerah. Senyumnya lebih lebar dari biasanya dan matanya yang biru jernih itu bercahaya penuh kebahagiaan. Yah, wajar saja, karena hari ini impiannya terwujud. Menjadi Hokage memang sudah menjadi impian seorang Uzumaki Naruto sejak lama. Dan itu sudah menjadi kenyataan.

Aku masih ingat betul betapa bodohnya ia dulu. Moron, baka, dobe, aho, usuratonkachi. Entah apa lagi sebutan yang pernah kulontarkan padanya. Rasanya seperti mimpi melihat si bodoh Naruto, sahabat sekaligus rivalku akhirnya berhasil menjadi Rokudaime Hokage. Tapi kurasa itu sudah sepantasnya, mengingat apa yang telah Naruto lakukan demi Konoha, demi teman-temannya, yang baginya sudah seperti keluarga sendiri.

Kalau dibandingkan dengannya, aku yang seorang jenius ini tampak menyedihkan. Tidak peduli betapa hebat kemampuanku sebagai seorang shinobi. Beda dengan Naruto yang dianggap pahlawan oleh semua orang (dan dia memang pantas menyandang sebutan itu, sungguh), aku adalah seorang pengkhianat. Sementara aku bertarung untuk kepentinganku sendiri, Naruto bertarung untuk melindungi orang lain. Itulah yang membuatnya istimewa, sangat kuat, tak terkalahkan. Ia juga memiliki hati yang baik dan tulus. Di balik sikapnya yang urakan dan kadang suka seenaknya, Naruto amatlah lembut. Namun kelembutannya itu tidaklah membuatnya tampak lemah. Tidak sama sekali.

Ketulusan hatinyalah yang akhirnya berhasil menghancurkan tembok kekeraskepalaanku, membawaku kembali ke Konoha, kampung halamanku. Dan aku sungguh tidak menyesali keputusanku untuk kembali. Justru aku merasa sangat beruntung, karena berkat Narutolah, hidupku yang sekarang menjadi lebih berarti. Sementara penduduk Konoha masih sulit menerima kehadiranku kembali, Naruto menerimaku. Itu sudah cukup.

Dan sekarang, Naruto berdiri di hadapanku, memakai jubah Hokage barunya. Ia tampak agak gugup menghadapi pelantikan Hokage yang akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi, tapi jelas ia sangat bahagia dan tampak tak sabar.

"Cocok tidak?" ia menanyaiku seraya menarik sedikit lengan jubahnya supaya lebih nyaman.

"Hn," sahutku datar. Seperti biasa.

Ia mengeluh panjang. "Huh! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Sasuke-teme!" gerutunya.

Kami berdua menoleh ketika pintu kantor Hokage berderit terbuka. Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu, tersenyum cerah pada kami. "Semuanya sudah menunggumu, Naruto! Bahkan Gaara juga datang untuk melihat pelantikanmu!" beritahunya.

"Hei, bagaimana kami memanggilmu kalau kau sudah resmi jadi Hokage, Naruto?" tanyaku ketika Naruto mengambil capingnya dari atas meja.

"Oh, benar!" sahut Sakura. "Apakah kami harus memanggilmu dengan 'Naruto-sama' atau 'Rokudaime-sama' atau 'Hokage-sama'?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Cukup 'Naruto' saja seperti biasanya, Sakura-chan..."

"Atau 'Bakadobe' seperti dulu?" celetukku.

"Teme!!" Naruto memelototiku sementara Sakura tertawa geli.

"Huh! Aku kan hanya bercanda, Naruto," kataku. Naruto masih melotot.

"Nada bicaramu tidak seperti sedang bercanda, tahu! Apa kau sedang menantang Hokage berkelahi?" tukasnya.

Aku menghela napas. Dasar Naruto. Sifatnya yang gampang panas itu belum banyak berubah ternyata. "Mana mungkin aku menantang sahabatku sendiri berkelahi, dasar. Dengar. Kau tampak hebat, Kawan. Tidak. Kau _memang_ hebat. Aku berani bertaruh kau akan menjadi Hokage terhebat yang pernah dipunyai Konoha, bahkan melebihi Yondaime," kataku sambil tersenyum kaku.

Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Matanya melebar. Sementara Sakura tersenyum lembut di belakangnya.

Mendadak aku merasa canggung. Telingaku memanas. Yah, ini memang kali pertama aku memujinya secara langsung.

"Impianmu sudah terwujud sekarang, Naruto," aku melanjutkan. "Ini pastilah kemenangan terbesarmu, kan?"

Naruto menatapku selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil mendekat ke arahku. Memelukku hangat.

"Tidak, Sobat. Kemenangan terbesarku adalah saat aku berhasil mendapatkan sahabatku, Sasuke, kembali ke sisiku. Menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan, itulah kemenanganku yang sesungguhnya," ujarnya seraya menepuk punggungku.

Aku begitu terharu mendengar ucapannya sehingga tidak mampu berkata-kata selain, "Aa.."

Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memamerkan seringainya yang biasa. "Nah, selanjutnya giliranmu yang meraih tujuanmu selanjutnya, Sasuke," ujarnya sambil melirik Sakura yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Gadis itu balas menatapnya bingung. Alisnya terangkat. "Membangun kembali Klan Uchiha tidak bisa dilakukan seorang diri, lho... Kalian berdua harus kerja sama, ya!"

Segera saja wajahku dan Sakura merah padam.

"Jangan dikira aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan di belakangku," kekeh Naruto.

Wajahku begitu panas. Aku tak akan heran kalau uap panas menguar dari kedua telingaku. Tampang Sakura seperti mau pingsan.

Dasar Naruto bocor! Tidak perlu diomongin langsung seperti itu, kan?

Naruto terbahak melihat tampang kami berdua, sebelum kemudian mengenakan capingnya dan melangkah keluar ruangan melewati Sakura.

"Oi, Sasuke! Sakura-chan! Mau melihat pelantikanku tidak? Berduaannya nanti sajalah..." suara Naruto yang keras itu terdengar dari kejauhan. Bergaung di sepanjang koridor.

"NARUTOOOOO!!" geramku dan Sakura bersamaan.

**OWARI **

* * *

_ Aneh, ya? Huhu... maafkan... Kenapa aku gak bisa nulis yang aku pingin, sih! (getok kepala sendiri!). Sebelumnya, thanks untuk yang berbaik hati bersedia mereview. Yang baca aja juga... arigatou... _


End file.
